Love in the colonies
by Singing Bella
Summary: this is like a AU with no powers rated T for future langue
1. Chapter 1

**New love in the colony's **

**A/N: ok I got this idea in social study's when we were learning about the English colonies and I got a new idea two weeks ago (depends on when I post this) during then historical movies we watched for the last 2 weeks of school and yes I'm making another story people I have this weird thing where if I don't type what I think then it come back to bother me more until I do something.**

**Summary: this story is about six girls three from the colonies and three from Brittan (this is before the damn wars) one day the girls from Brittan move to the colonies and meet three unlikely friends and go explore one night and something happens but what And one more thing **_**Italic (or slanted) is Thoughts**_

* * *

**In the colonies **

**Bella's POV**

_Yes were getting new colonist I can't wait to meet them_. Me and my friends Rika and Kimberly we are the ones who greet the new comers and we got a letter two months ago from the king _long time to get a letter huh? But then again we are 3 thousand miles from the king_ that he's sending them to us oh and the colony we in is new Townsville. **(Ok before I get into this anymore most of the names and things are made up and not real) **Kim and I are at the shore's waiting for the ship to dock and for Rika to get here.

"I'm so excited we haven't gotten any new colonist in a while!" my best friend Kim exclaimed she has long pink hair that is to her knee's in a pony tail and her small side one is combined with it and bright yellow eyes the shine brighter than the stars she's in a yellow dress to the floor **(just look up 18****th**** century dresses for teens and it's the less fancy ones in our colors)** and you can't see her shoes but there the stupid heels we have to wear **(again look up 18****th**** century shoes for woman) **

"I know right! But I wonder where Rika is? Also don't forget your manors Kim their from England not here." I told her and just so you know I have pure white hair that my mom put in a bun or it would reach the floor and light blue eyes that look white but there not and I have the same thing as Kim on just all white _if I wasn't 16 people would think I'm getting married since I wear all white all the time_ _that's the color married women in our colony wear but everyone knows that I like white more than any other color plus at 16 you get engaged and guess what I am _**(Yeah that would suck if I got engaged to someone at 16) **_and it's to a complete dumb ass who can't even shoot a musket my 15 year old brother could do that a 7! But I'm not the only one engaged Rika and Kim are to._

"Hey guys sorry I'm late my mom made me fix my dress." Rika said running up to us she has long blonde hair in a pony tail and it reaches her thighs she has gray eye's to match her dress and shoe's that looked like ours

"Ok well there's the ship were just waiting for the people." Kim said to her

"yeah and it's a family of 5 mom dad and three daughters that are our age all of the girls engaged the eldest is Blossom second is Buttercup and third is Bubbles and their triplets that look nothing alike and like us their betrothed is in England for the war with Spain or who ever made the king mad this time." I said to them

"Ok oh look there's the little boat with them in it come on girls." Rika said walking to the shore line where the little boat stopped with 5 people on it one was a man with shaggy black hair and blue eyes and a blue suit on. Another was a beautiful woman with red hair that was curly and sparking green eyes and she had fair skin and a beautiful blue and white dress. Then there was another girl with the same shade of red hair as the one before that was in a ponytail and a red ribbon and pink eyes she was in a pink dress kind of like ours. Another girl with blond hair in two pigtails that were curly and blue eyes and fair skin in a blue dress much like the girl before. And the last girl had raven hair that was to her shoulders that was very messy the same green eyes as the first lady and a dress that was green and looked like the other two.

"Hi you must be Mr. John Utonium Mrs. Sara Bellum-Utonium** (I know Miss Bellum isn't married but it's a fan fiction)** Blossom Utonium Bubbles Utonium and Buttercup Utonium." I said

"Why yes and you girls must be the girls I was told I would meet here Bella, Kim, and Rika." Mr. Utonium said

"Yes we are and well take you to your house." Kim said and helped them out

"Thank you girls." Sara said

"Well let's go then please follow us." Rika said and we walked back to the shore line and to a house

"Well here it is your home sweet home." We all said

"Thank you again girls." Sara said

"Ok and we'll show you around later when you're settled and if you need anything before then please just ask us we live right down there." I said while pointing to our house **(our girls have to share a house because when men go out to war the women are left alone so sometimes they move in with friends FYI me and the girls all have siblings Bella: Max and three older half brothers Gorge Tom and Justin Kim: Beauty and another sibling on the way Rika: big sister Jamie)**

* * *

**Ok that's it for this chapter sorry if you're confused just tell me and I'll fix it ok hope you enjoyed **


	2. AN

Hey everyone I'm sorry this is not an update right now I'm under a lot of emotional stress right now because I have school in a few days and my parents just had a fight so I'm very sorry I'll try to update soon


End file.
